plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Draka w Zombopolis: Część druga
thumb|Angielskie logo aktualizacjiDraka w Zombopolis: Część druga to trzeci wydany pakiet DLC do Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Jest dostępny do pobrania za darmo od 30 czerwca 2016r. w postaci aktualizacji do gry. Pakiet ten wprowadza nowe urozmaicenia rozgrywki i poprawki w tym: wyzwania społecznościowe, dostawy na czas oraz zmiany w balansie. Informacje z oficjalnej strony gry Witajcie, fani PvZ! Kilka tygodni temu wprowadziliśmy do Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 jeszcze więcej szaleństwa za sprawą największej do tej pory darmowej aktualizacji „Draka w Zombopolis, część pierwsza”. Nieustannie pracujemy nad tym, by gra była coraz większa, mocniejsza i lepsza. Dziś mam przyjemność zaprezentować kolejne nowe funkcje, które udostępnimy wraz z trzecią dużą darmową aktualizacją pod tytułem „Draka w Zombopolis, część druga”. Czeka na was kilka nowych, ciekawych opcji. Pierwsza z nich to wyzwania społecznościowe. O powrót tych znanych z GW1 wydarzeń fani upominali się bardzo często. Wprowadzamy je więc do gry, i to w wielkim stylu! Wyzwania społecznościowe zaczną się pojawiać w GW2, a gracze będą mieć dostęp do zliczanych na bieżąco statystyk dotyczących wkładu osobistego i postępów całej społeczności! Aby obejrzeć postępy, sprawdzić, czy nagrody zostały odblokowane i otworzyć zdobyte skrzynie, wystarczy odwiedzić stojący przed ratuszem „postępometr”. Stworzyliśmy również nową sekcję naszej strony internetowej, na której można na bieżąco śledzić postępy w wyzwaniu i sprawdzić, ile jeszcze dzieli społeczność od odblokowania fantastycznych nagród. Wprowadzamy też nowe atrakcje na podwórkowym polu walki: dostawy na czas. Biorąc udział w tych wyzwaniach, sprawdzicie swoją prędkość i zdolność logicznego myślenia – aby dostarczyć na czas świeżą pizzę Pożeracza i pyszne zomburgery, trzeba szybko opracować najlepszą trasę. Kto odpowiada za dostawy? Niesławny Odrzutowy Pożeracz i superszybki Kozi Dostawca we własnej osobie! Jak zwykle aktualizacji towarzyszy też mnóstwo ulepszeń w zakresie rozgrywki i balansu postaci. Szybkie wprowadzenie poprawek nie byłoby możliwe, gdyby nie wasze bezcenne opinie i zgłoszenia. Prosimy, przesyłajcie nam je dalej! Zapoznajcie się z poniższym opisem zmian. Jeszcze raz dziękujemy wszystkim wspaniałym fanom Garden Warfare 2. Mamy nadzieję, że nowe atrakcje spodobają wam się tak bardzo, jak nam podobało się ich tworzenie! Justin Wiebe, Dyrektor kreatywny – Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 @JA_WIEBE Nowe funkcje *Dostawy na czas: dostarczaj świeżą pizzę Pożeracza i zomburgery do wygłodniałych klientów **Zdobywaj medale za bicie rekordów czasu **Ukończ wszystkie wyzwania dostawcze, by zdobyć odznakę dla zombie i roślin **Czy kiedykolwiek dostarczałeś zomburgery, grając jako koza? Nie? Tak podejrzewaliśmy... *Wyzwania społecznościowe: wspólnie z innymi graczami osiągaj wyznaczone cele, by zapełnić licznik postępometru i zdobyć nagrody **Postępometr rejestruje i wyświetla postępy społeczności w czasie rzeczywistym **Na otwarcie czekają 3 skrzynie – każda jest powiązana z innym celem **Gracze mogą śledzić własny wkład w osiągnięcie celu społeczności Zmiany w balansie Poprawki dotyczące trybów i map Mapy Ziołowego ataku *Zwiększyliśmy zdrowie teleportera Róży z 300 do 500 (jest teraz równe zdrowiu teleportera zombie). Wielka Biała Północ *Zmieniliśmy rozmieszczenie początkowe roślin i zombie w zadaniu 1. *Zmieniliśmy rozstawienie wieżyczek w zadaniach 1 i 2. *Zwiększyliśmy trudność minigry dla drużyny atakującej. Nasiona czasu *Zmieniliśmy rozstawienie wieżyczek w zadaniu 2. *Zmieniliśmy rozmieszczenie początkowe roślin i zombie w zadaniach 1, 2 i 3. *Zwiększyliśmy trudność minigry dla drużyny atakującej. Baza księżycowa Z *Zmieniliśmy rozmieszczenie początkowe roślin i zombie w zadaniach 1 i 2. *Zmieniliśmy rozstawienie wieżyczek w zadaniach 1 i 2. Zomburbia *Zmieniliśmy rozmieszczenie początkowe roślin i zombie w zadaniach 1, 2 i 6. *Zmieniliśmy rozstawienie wieżyczki w zadaniu 2. *Zwiększyliśmy trudność minigry dla drużyny atakującej. Zombopolis *Zmieniliśmy rozmieszczenie początkowe roślin i zombie w zadaniach 1 i 2. *Usunęliśmy wieżyczkę z zadania 1 i dodaliśmy jedną w zadaniu 3. *Zwiększyliśmy zdrowie akumulatora i zombota. *Zwiększyliśmy zombossowatość zombota. Poprawki dotyczące postaci Kukurydz Wariant podstawowy: *Zwiększyliśmy pojemność magazynka o 5. *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia dystansowe z 5,5 do 6,5. Don Kukurydz: *Zwiększyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 35 do 45. *Zwiększyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności / zasięg obrażeń z 20/30 do 30/40. Imprezowy Kukurydz: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia początkowe/końcowe z 5,5/4,5 do 6/5. *Zmniejszyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności/zasięg obrażeń z 20/30 do 15/25. Kaktus Wariant podstawowy: *Zwiększyliśmy czas przeładowania z 2 do 2,25. *Zmniejszyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 12 do 10. Elektrokaktus: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia początkowe/końcowe z 20/15 do 23/18. Nefrytowy Kaktus: *Zwiększyliśmy czas przeładowania z 2 do 2,25. *Zmniejszyliśmy wewnętrzny promień wybuchu z 2 do 1. Ognisty Kaktus: *Zmniejszyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 12 do 10. *Zmniejszyliśmy zasięg obrażeń z 30 do 25. Kaktus z Przyszłości: *Zwiększyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 10 do 12. *Strzały wymagające ładowania zużywają teraz 2-3 pociski na strzał, w zależności od poziomu naładowania. *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia przy trafieniu na drugim poziomie naładowania z 33,5 do 30. *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia przy trafieniu na trzecim poziomie naładowania z 58,5 do 55. Zamaskowany Kaktus: *Zmniejszyliśmy mnożnik prędkości rozglądania się po przybliżeniu kamery z 0,065x do 0,1x. *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia przy trafieniu z 30 do 28. Cytryn Elektrocytryn: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia przy trafieniu na drugim poziomie naładowania 20/10 do 25/15. *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia przy trafieniu na trzecim poziomie naładowania 30/20 do 35/25. *Zmniejszyliśmy czas przeładowania z 2,5 do 2,25. *Zmniejszyliśmy zużycie amunicji na strzał na drugim poziomie naładowania z 6 do 4. *Zmniejszyliśmy zużycie amunicji na strzał na trzecim poziomie naładowania z 12 do 8. Żelazny Cytryn: *Zmniejszyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności/zasięg obrażeń z 30/50 do 20/40. *Zmniejszyliśmy szybkostrzelność w trybie żelaznym ze 150 do 140. Pożeracz Dziki Pożeracz: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia z 6,5 do 7,5. *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Opancerzony Pożeracz: *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia z 50 do 45. *Usunęliśmy błędy ulepszeń zdrowia – teraz każde będzie dodawało po 10. Ognisty Pożeracz: *Zwiększyliśmy czas przegrzania z 1 do 1,25 sek. Dyskotekowy Pożeracz: *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia w trybie dyskotekowym. Groszkostrzelec Komandos Groszek: *Zwiększyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 25 do 30. *Zwiększyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności z 0 do 10. Kamienny Groszek: *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia od wybuchu z 15 do 12. Toksyczny Groszek: *Zmniejszyliśmy wewnętrzny promień wybuchu z 3,5 do 2. *Zmniejszyliśmy promień wybuchu z 6 do 4,5. Róża Wariant podstawowy: *Zwiększyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 20 do 30. Lodowa Róża: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia na drugim poziomie naładowania z 25 do 30. *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia na trzecim poziomie naładowania z 40 do 45. *Zmniejszyliśmy zużycie amunicji na strzał na pierwszym poziomie naładowania z 4 do 2. *Zmniejszyliśmy zużycie amunicji na strzał na drugim poziomie naładowania z 6 do 4. *Zmniejszyliśmy czas potrzebny do pełnego naładowania o 0,5 sek. Słonecznik Wariant podstawowy: *Zwiększyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności / zasięg obrażeń z 20/40 do 30/50. Elektrosłonecznik: *Zwiększyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności / zasięg obrażeń z 20/40 do 30/50. Gwiazda Sportu Wariant podstawowy: *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Rugbista: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia od wybuchu z 4 do 5. *Zwiększyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności z 15 m do 20 m. *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Tenisista: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia początkowe/końcowe z 7,5/4 do 7/3,5. *Zmniejszyliśmy wartość ulepszenia domyślnej prędkości poruszania z 1,1x do 1,05x. *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Krykiecista: *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Bramkarz: *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Gwiazda Motocrossu: *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Wrestler: *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Supermózg Wariant podstawowy: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia od ciosów z 10 do 15. *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia od drugiego ciosu z 20 do 25. *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Śniadaniowy Mózg: *Usunęliśmy błąd – przy ulepszonych ciosach wyświetlają się teraz wyższe wartości obrażeń. *Zwiększyliśmy zdrowie Śniadaniowego Mózga z 175 do 200. *Zwiększyliśmy ulepszenie obrażeń Śniadaniowego Mózga z 1,2x to 1,25x. Toksyczny Mózg: *Zwiększyliśmy tempo zadawania ciosów z 160 do 180. *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Astromózg: *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Imprezowy Mózg: *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Inżynier Mechanik: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia początkowe/końcowe z 7/5 do 8/6,25. Hydraulik: *Zmniejszyliśmy wewnętrzny promień wybuchu z 3,5 do 2. Technik Dźwięku: *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Imp Wariant podstawowy: *Nieznacznie zwiększyliśmy celność. *Nieznacznie zmniejszyliśmy efekt powiększania się celownika w miarę nieprzerwanego strzelania. Smoczuś: *Zmniejszyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 35 do 30. *Zmniejszyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności z 20 do 15. Pachołkowy Imp: *Zmniejszyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 32 do 16. *Zmniejszyliśmy ulepszone obrażenia. Naukowiec Archeolog: *Zmniejszyliśmy czas przeładowania z 2,25 do 2. *Zwiększyliśmy zasięg obrażeń od broni z 6 do 7 m. Astronauta: *Zwiększyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 15 do 20. *Usunęliśmy obrażenia grupowe. *Zmniejszyliśmy efekt powiększania się celownika w miarę nieprzerwanego strzelania. Informatyk: *Zmniejszyliśmy mnożnik obrażeń w trybie zagęszczania ruchów z 1,5x do 1,25x. *Zmniejszyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 8 do 6. *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przeładowania. Chemik: *Zmniejszyliśmy szybkostrzelność ze 100 do 95. *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia z 36 do 35. Żołnierz Wariant podstawowy: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia początkowe/końcowe z 7,5/5,5 do 8/6. Centurion: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia dystansowe z 8 do 10. Generał: *Zwiększyliśmy celność. *Zmniejszyliśmy skuteczność ulepszenia przegrzania. Arktyczny Żołnierz: *Zwiększyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 25 do 30. *Zwiększyliśmy ulepszenie pojemności magazynka z 36 do 35. Lotnik: *Zwiększyliśmy obrażenia początkowe/końcowe z 6,5/4,5 do 7/5. Zamaskowany Snajper: *Zmniejszyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 15 do 10. *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia początkowe/końcowe z 14,8/13 do 14/12. Dowódca Czołgu: *Zmniejszyliśmy wewnętrzny promień wybuchu z 2,5 do 2. *Zmniejszyliśmy promień wybuchu z 5 do 4,5. Strażnik Parku: *Zmniejszyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 22 do 18. *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia od chmury smrodu z 3 do 2,5. Nurek: *Zmniejszyliśmy szybkostrzelność z 75 do 70. *Zmniejszyliśmy zasięg pełnej skuteczności/zasięg obrażeń z 20/40 do 15/35. Pirat Kapitan Ogniobrody: *Zmniejszyliśmy szybkostrzelność na dystans ze 150 do 125. Kapitan Imprezowicz: *Zmniejszyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 10 do 8. *Zmniejszyliśmy obrażenia od śrutówki z 30 do 25. Kapitan Rekinogryz: *Zmniejszyliśmy pojemność magazynka z 14 do 10. Ciekawostki *Jest to najmniejszy pakiet DLC (o najmniejszej wadze) ze wszystkich wydanych. en:Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Pakiety DLC